User talk:Proxima Centauri/Archive 1
Scientology Scientology is just one of many harmful religious cults. A great deal about scieontology is really funny. Here's what Uncyclopedia says about Scientology. Unfortunately the harm scientology causes is not funny at all. *'Operation Clambake is a web site that shows what's silly about Scientoillogy.' *'More on Scientoillogy' The Harm it Does The Harm it Does to a Person The results of applying their crackpot psychotherapy (called "auditing") is to weaken the mind. The mind goes from a rational state to an irrational one as the delusional contents of the subconscious mind are brought to the surface and are assumed to be valid. It also makes a person more susceptible to suggestion since it submerges the critical thinking faculties of the mind into a partial subconscious state. It results in a permanent light hypnotic trance and so from thenceforth that person can be more easily controlled. The person will, to a much greater extent, believe and do whatever they are told. And of course this is used to the full in persuading them to hand over further money and dedicating themselves further to the cult. The results of applying their oversimplified and inapplicable rules in life is to lose the ability to think rationally and logically. A person loses the ability to think for themselves and so they lose the ability to challenge incorrect ideas. This makes them easier to control. It also isolates and alienates the person from society so that they withdraw from normal society and into their "Scientoillogy" society. This further increases their susceptibility to the influence of their group. They end up being afraid of society, believing all society to be controlled by a group of drug companies, psychiatrists and financiers all of whom report to more remote masters. In other words they are in a state of mass paranoia. They therefore avoid reading newspapers and the like since they fear it will disturb their safe Scientoillogy world. It is a downward spiral into madness. The above is from What is Scientoillogy? I'm glad there are anti-scientology articles on Liberapedia. I may write more if I have time. Proxima Centauri 18:20, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Wikiindex Hello. I'm BobaCartman. You are a User of Wikiindex and I want with the KUW make a German Version. Did you know, that we allowed to? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ich weiss nicht. User:Angela weisst mehr als ich. Tim Bartel spricht Deutsch. Diese Gruppe kann helfen. Grüss. Ich benutze die zeie 'ss' wie in Süddeutsch gewöhnlich ist. Proxima Centauri 13:10, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to deal with this. I'll ask. If you want to translate Liberapedia into German please contact Ajuk Proxima Centauri 13:12, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Hallo! Danke für die Hilfe, aber ich glaube nicht das Wikia Staff die entscheidung treffen kann, da Wikiindex (EN) nicht zu Wikia gehört. Ich habe 2 Admins gefragt, die immer noch nicht antworteten. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) England My edit to England was referring to the fact that if you search for "list of countries" on Google you will find that its never included. Conservatives claim it is, when it has not been for 300 or so years. 11:50, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Fancy seeing you here You seem to be on every wiki I'm on. I wonder if you're also on CP (not that I am of course, that would be vandalism and immoral)--Damo2353 17:48, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well I do have a little sockie on CP but I don't use it much. Have you tried Atheism Wiki? Proxima Centauri 18:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Singing welcomes Please remember to sign when you welcome someone --Ryan 06:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight I think it'd be good if we went to Spotlight http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spotlight, and get spotlight'd, I think it'd get a fair few more editors. If you want to put it, put it http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Wikia_Spotlights. i thought you'd like http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Raising_your_wiki%27s_Google_ranking. Bye. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 10:32, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure one of the protocols for Wikia Spotlight is that the wiki has to use shitty New Monaco as a default wiki skin. Problem is, New Monaco sticks ads in the content area, which fucks up formatting. I really don't think it's worth it. --Ryan 12:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) OK [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally'']] 07:09, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hello :) So, what's all the fuss about over here? Spica 12:44, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Here we're mainly political. Pleased to see you, Grufty. I'll say more when I don't have to go out. Some of what we write is serious. Some is fun.Proxima Centauri 13:16, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hi again PC, yes I did get your email; thanks for getting in touch :) 09:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Bristol Palin I thought this would be the one place that would be open to posting the truth about the Palin family. Bristol Palin may not be a campaign issue in the 2008 Presidential Election, but she is the perfect example of right wing hypocrisy so the facts should be posted. I thought the admins at Liberapedia would be the only place open to exposing the truth behind Sarah Palin's family but I guess I was wrong. What do you think the main steam media would do if Barack Obama had a pregnant teenage daughter who was caught drinking at numerous parties? Do you think they would stay away from the daughter if that was the case? This should be the one place where we can expose all right wing hypocrisy no matter who it involves. Bristol Palin is not a campaign issue but she is an issue of right wing hypocrisy and media bias. Shame on you. :Sorry you don't like it. I'm not American. I'm just trying to stop Liberapedia damaging Obama's campaign. RationalWiki may suit you. They're less political. Proxima Centauri 20:34, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::I am sorry, I did not realize that the purpose of Liberapedia is to be the official spokesman for Barack Obama and his Presidential campaign. I must have been under the false impression that the primary purpose of Liberapedia is to expose GOP lies, right wing hypocrisy, and tell the 100% truth. Sorry, my mistake. Also, I find it somewhat humorous that you (Proxima Centauri) think that accurate comments about Bristol Palin written on a web site that had less than one hundreth of one percent the traffic of Wikipedia can hurt Barack Obama's bid to be President. 16:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Why don't you start your own Wiki or your own blog? You can do what you like there. Proxima Centauri 16:32, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I am too busy playing hockey and getting laid with Bristol Palin to have the time to do that. 17:53, 26 September 2008 (UTC) 67.159.0.0/16 Most of the IPs in the range are proxies that can be used by vandals. That's why I perma-banned it Re:Thanks Anytime! GB 20:27, 26 October 2008 (UTC) No, I'm from Warriors Wiki, but I've been working against vandalism lately. GB 20:40, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Monaco Whats your opinion of Monaco? Our main page would look like this with Monaco. Elassint, 10 29 2008 talk Facebook I tried to add you did you get my e-mail? Ajuk 21:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I got your E-mail. What did you do? Can you give me a link? Proxima Centauri 07:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh are you not already a member, maybe I tried to add someone with the same name? Ajuk 11:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Libertarian Why must you insist on leaving the libertarian page as is? Any libertarian will tell you that's not what they believe. I know this site is biased but shouldn't it at least be accurate and not pretend that a major philosophy is a front for a different philosophy? I have a libertarian friend and a conservative friend and they argue on politics a lot if you bring it up.FatherTime89 20:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I'm British. Tomorrow I'll research what American Liberatarians believe. For the moment the article stays as it is. Proxima Centauri 20:06, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I've spent several hours on the Libertarianism article. I hope I've adressed your concerns. Proxima Centauri 14:01, 10 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Skin color I don't like the olive green and the tan, especially because it goes horribly with the red logo. Elassint, 11 14 2008 talk :You need to take that up with Wikia. Proxima Centauri 03:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Image002 You do know that the image of a bus crash you just deleted was uploaded by Ajuk, do you? I have no idea what it was supposed to be though. --Elassint 18:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Put it back then. I didn't know. Proxima Centauri 18:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I asked him about it. --Elassint 18:12, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I'm in the middle of sorting a story on Novelas. I've removed content. I've got to put it back constructively before anyone wonders if I'm vandalizing. I didn't know Ajuk loaded that picture. If I'd known I wouldn't have deleted it. Please restore the image and let me get back to Novelas. Proxima Centauri 18:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Is this guy a Nazi? Couldn't help but notice the anonymous user 68.196.219.183 has been floating around for a little while. Just out of interest, is he a Nazi or something like that? Happy New Year by the way Proxy :) SuperJosh 23:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Here are his contributions. He's blocked. I have no evedence whether or not he's a Nazi. He's certainlyright wing. User:Phil Ochs is a Nazi. See his contributions. Proxima Centauri 10:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Conservapedia bug Hey, thanks for the cleaning on my articles. I noticed on Affirmative Action President that you added Template:Conservapedia to it, but it appears to have parsed the name and link incorrectly. I'm not sure if there's a bug in the code that parses spaces or something, but anyway I just thought I'd bring that to your (or I guess any other tech admin's) attention. SamuelRiv 20:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ajuk and Elassint are better at technical stuff than I am. Proxima Centauri 20:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC)